


Academy AU

by DreamBirdie (DreamBird711)



Series: Ideas [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Academy AU of sort, Alternate Universe - High School, I DONT WANT IT TO ROT IN OBLIVION, I HAVE MADE AN AU, SOMEONE PLEASE USE IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBirdie
Summary: I HAVE MADE A SPICY HIGHSCHOOLNEED A LITTLE InSPIRATION LOOK HERE?
Series: Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019656
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBestChild1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestChild1/gifts).



A random AU i plotted out over text with my pal TheBestChild1 (who has a wonderful ghost schlatt au fic GO READ IT NOW) so this isn't really formatted beyond being put in a doc lmao :)

i hope someone does someone does something with thisssssssss and it doesn't just die in my soul.

\---

SMP Academy had many cliques and for a while the school tried to stop it but eventually decided to take advantage of it and make them into exclusive clubs, dubbed societies, that the students could enter based on showing extreme proficiency in different qualities. These students had a higher chance in scholarships and programs. 

Societies: Hawks (Athletics), Owls (Academics), Canaries (Arts), Doves (Cheer), Blue Jays (Socials), and the Unofficial Society that everyone knows about that the school can’t seem to do anything about, Parrots (Class Clowns)

Each of the societies has a student leader, or a “champion” who runs the group. They are examples for the rest of the student body and are held to a higher standard in all categories. In their senior year, champions pick a freshman (sometimes a sophomore) to be their successor. Some proudly display their successor the entirety of senior year, others don’t share theirs until the official announcement at graduation. 

**Hawks:** Dream (Current Champion, Senior), Tommy (Successor, Freshman), Sapnap (Junior), Punz (Junior), Alyssa (Senior), Minx (Senior), Jordan (Graduated Champion, Teacher) 

**Owls:** Techno (Current Champion, Senior), Tubbo (Successor, Freshman), George (Senior)

**Canaries:** Wilbur (Current Champion, Senior), Fundy (Successor, Sophomore), Corpse (Junior)

**Doves:** Niki (Current Champion, Senior), Thunder (Successor, Freshman), Eret (Junior), Purpled (Freshman), Quackity (Sophomore), Karl (Junior) 

**Blue Jays:** Bad (Current Champion, Senior), Crumb (Successor, Freshman), Callahan (Senior), Sam (Junior), Ponk (Junior), Schlatt (Senior), Mr. Beast (Senior), Phil (Graduated Champion, Teacher)

**Parrots:** Connor (Current Champion, Senior), Skeppy (Senior), HBomb (Senior) 

Phil is the father, Techno and Wilbur are twins (Techno’s older and will forever hold it over Wilbur’s head despite the other being taller), and Tommy is the youngest. Tubbo is the neighbor that is like a fourth son. Niki is Wilbur's friend that everyone ships him with and Fundy is a kid from school, Fundy is the child between Wilbur and Tommy’s grades that somehow became friends with both. Thunder is Tommy's friend that no one knew about until he said “hey can my friend thunder come over” Tubbo is the childhood friend and Dream’s his big brother. I’d put Dream as the same age as techno and they don’t get along at school but they actually are pretty good friends bc of the growing up together thing. Maybe they don’t get along at school bc dream is best at sports and techno’s the smartest. Like the minute they get onto school grounds they’re at each other's throats but the minute they step off it's like “hey dude you wanna go get McDonald’s?” Imagine the students watching them argue then the second that they step over school property lines techno just taps his arm twice and they both chill and go off to find their dumbass younger siblings or get McDonald’s. Imagine Dream pretending to hate techno’s entire family but secretly teaching Tommy how to play football bc he knows that Tubbo won’t be taking that mantle And techno teaching Tubbo chess bc goddamnit they will keep winning nationals when he graduates. He will n o t be losing that winning streak. Imagine Niki is the head cheerleader And chooses thunder as her successor. Thunder’s just like w h y. Niki’s all like “because I believe in you :)” and thunder’s just like “fuck it. Why not.”

Imagine Thunder as head cheerleader cheering on Tommy. Thunder insisting the cheerleading team goes to the chess matches bc goddamnit he’s gonna be there for Tubbo. He’s gonna be a great friend and if he’s a cheerleader might as well cheer on everybody. Just imagine him being like “bitch, fuck you. I’m a cheerleader, shut up.” when anyone tries to be mean to anyone else. Other schools are like “wait your head cheerleader is a dude?” And the school being like, “bitch, fuck you. he’s a cheerleader, shut up.” because that's his phrase by now. “we don't care about gender stereotypes bitch.” 

Oooh maybe it could be like Eret promised Fundy when they were younger that they would be in the same club but when they got there Eret broke off. So then you can have a confrontation or something at a game when Tubbo goes to talk to thunder and Eret is there and Fundy gets pissed because Tubbo is able to stay friends with Thunder and Tommy when they are in different clubs so why couldn't he. Purpled is also a dove and for some reason Fundy and him hate each other. 

If you haven’t figured out by now, Tubbo is Techno’s successor and Tommy is Dream’s, tho both keep it quiet til graduation and when they announce it the school goes dead shock quiet bc they hate each other why would they associate with each other’s families? And whatever but the school prospers under them so they don’t care. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how i imagine this scene goes; a drabble

“WELL, IF YOU COULD STOP BEING SUCH A LITTLE BITCH MAYBE THEN YOU’D ACTUALLY BE LIKED” 

“Oh, really, maybe if you stopped being an asshole, you’d actually have a partner.” 

The crowd gasps at the accusation thrown from the Owl Champion at the Lead Hawk. 

How would the strong senior react? 

The crowd of drama loving students wants to know.

“WELL IF YOU-” 

Techno raises his hand to the rest on the side of his head as if holding it up, and taps twice. 

Dream stops whatever he was going to say and pulls out his keys. 

“Hey want McDonald’s?” 

“Sure.”

And they both walked to Dream’s motorcycle, much to the amusement of the crowd. 

A lot of the freshmen were confused but the upperclassmen all knew what happened.

They had crossed the school property line. 


	3. Eret & Fundy Confrontation Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a snapshot of the eret and fundy drama in the background of the main plot we laid out bc i was listening to mean girls and got inspired lmao

“Fundy-” Eret tries before getting interrupted by his companion. 

“See? That is the thing with you Doves, you think everybody is in love with you when actually everybody hates you!” Fundy pushes his finger into Eret’s chest. 

Eret stumbles back into the wall, “You made me like this! It was your idea for me to pretend to be a Dove!“

Fundy laughs humorlessly, “Buddy, it's not pretend. You're as ‘lovely’ as they come! You think your shit doesn't stink? You think the rest of us are dumb!? I hate Purpled’s guts, but here's what you don't comprehend! At least he has the guts to not pretend to be my friend!” He glares dead eyed into Eret’s darkened out sunglasses. 

Eret watches the heavily breathing Canary. He doesn’t know what to say, he’s been trying so hard to not fuck this up and that’s exactly what he did. 

“Fundy-” 

“No, it's fine!” The hysterical Canary starts backing out of the bathroom, “Really, it’s fine!” 

Fundy opens the door and looks back one more time, “Go be fine!” 

He walks out without bothering to close the door. 

Tubbo readily follows, but before closing the door adds a small, “and I want my green skirt.” 

Then the door closes and Eret knows. 

He just lost his two best friends. 


End file.
